


He's Not Dead

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 Frayed, Episode: s03e06 Motel California, Gen, Isaac-centric, Presumed Dead, Technically Motel California
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of his so called friend believe him, not even Scott, but Isaac knows Derek's alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I had feels. Again. Oops? Expect a lot of feels for these two episodes. Seriously. Ohgod.

“He's alive, you know,” Isaac says quietly as they sit in Scott's motel room, gathered around each other like it can keep whatever is wrong with the motel away from them.

Scott's head snaps up, and he stares at Isaac sadly. “Isaac...” he murmurs. 

“Don't,” he replies fiercely. “I'm not delusional. Derek's _not_ dead.”

Allison and Lydia share a pitying look Isaac wants claw off their faces. Stiles stays quiet, for once, and Isaac thinks he really would try to at least get a good swipe in on him before Scott stops him if he speaks up. But it's not he humans that make him grit his teeth.

“He's dead, just like Erica,” Boyd states without a doubt in his voice. “Do you really think he survived that fall on top of being injured from the fight? If he did escape, why wouldn't the alphas have just slit his throat and taken his power? Just stop fooling yourself, Isaac.”

Isaac's eyes flash, and a growl vibrates angrily in his chest. “He's not dead! I'd _feel_ it if he was!” he shouts, fangs bared.

“Derek said that about Erica too,” Stiles points out unhelpfully, and Scott quickly jerks Stiles out of the way of Isaac's pounce before pinning him to the bed. 

“Isaac!” Scott yells, staring him down. “Calm down. You've gotta let this go.”

With a growl, Isaac struggles under Scott's grip then makes sure to press his leg against Scott's wound. “Like you have? If Derek's really dead, are you going to follow him?” he questions quietly, anger clear in his bright eyes.

Scott bites back a whimper and scowls. “You can't just attack everyone because you're hurting. That's not how this is gonna work, Isaac,” he tells him.

“Let me go,” Isaac says evenly as he breaks Scott's hold and steps away from everyone. “I'll get my own room and get out of the way. I'll see you guys on the bus ride home.”

Scott calls after him, but Isaac ignores him. He walks out and slams the door behind him, breathing in and out, willing his werewolf features to recede. 

“Derek's alive,” he mutters to himself. “I know he is.”

Isaac steels himself for a moment before knocking on the door to Greenberg's room. He wants to be alone, and Greenberg got the only single. Isaac's math says the room will be his with a bit of intimidation, and he proves he's right about one thing tonight, at least. He grins once he's made Greenberg vacate and flops on the bed, willing the world to disappear until he can get back to Beacon Hills to search for Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
